Christmas trees have long been used as a decoration to celebrate the holiday season. Artificial trees are typically used instead of real trees because of their safety, convenience, and ability to be stored and used more than once without degradation. Part of their convenience arises from their ability to be electrically configured prior to assembly. However, assembling and disassembling artificial trees can be cumbersome, especially when they contain a number of electric cords and lighting instrumentalities. Assembling the tree can also be cumbersome when the assembler has to locate a precise radial alignment for stacking the trunk segments for combining them together. Also, the assembler should be able to tell whether or not the trunk segments and lighting instrumentalities are actually connected. What is needed is an electrical connection configuration for an artificial tree to facilitate assembly and disassembly, such that the user does not have to locate and attach power cords in the bottom and middle section of the tree, does not have to locate a precise radial alignment during stacking, and is informed that the plug is connected. What is also needed is a way to make the trunk lightweight and less bulky, and resistant to dangerous overheating.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,139 describes a Christmas tree in which each hollow connecting rod has cords connecting the terminals of the first connecting member to the terminals of the second connecting member thereof. The user has to find and connect the plugs within the rods described in the '139 patent. Also, the '139 patent discusses neither a radially uniform spring-biased plug connector that allows trunk segments to be connected anywhere along their perimeter, nor a transformer outside trunk configuration to make the trunk safer, more lightweight and less bulky. U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,405 describes the use of artificial trunks and branches of a decorative tree to provide a set of decorative light strings along with the electrical connectors wound on the tree itself. The '405 patent does not describe a radially uniform spring-biased plug connector for a tree whose electrical plugs are hidden from the user inside the tree trunk pole solving a problem of convenience and appearance for end users. It also does not describe an assembly that informs the assembler that the plugs are connected with certainty, and that enables connection of the tree segments at any point along their 360 degree circumference. Also, the '405 patent does not discuss a transformer outside the trunk configuration to make the trunk safer, more lightweight and less bulky. U.S. Publication No. 2004/0120687 describes a Christmas tree having a segmented trunk and fiber optic decorative illumination for each tree segment wherein there is an individual light source or sources for the fiber optics of each segment. It does not describe a radially uniform spring-biased intra-pole plug connector for an artificial tree whose plugs and electrical wiring are hidden within the trunk of the tree, that enables insertion along any point along the 360 degree circumference of the trunk segments, and that informs the user that the plug is connected. The 2004/0120687 publication also does not disclose a transformer outside the trunk configuration.